House of Horrible Truth
by devils.angel67
Summary: The House of Anubis is pretty normal... Except for the ancient mysteries, right? Wrong. Here things are not at all what they seem. There is no such thing as light drama here. It seems almost impossible to have so many horrible things happen to one small group but see for yourself. Warnings: Abuse, drugs, alcohol, cutting, etc. Very dark.
1. Prologue

_**House of Horrible Truth**_

~Prologue~

Welcome, to the House of Anubis. Here things are anything but what they seem. At first glance everything seems to be sunshine and rainbows with the usual teen drama and the not so usual mystery. Sadly once you look deeper it is far from good. Take every teen high school drama and put all the horrible things that happen into one group of kids. Now, see for yourself as we go to the common room of the infamous Anubis House.

That girl there, her name is Joy Mercer. Contrary to her name joy is a very depressed young girl. The reason being that couple over there, Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin. Joy used to be best friends with Fabian, though she saw it as more, until she disappeared. Now Nina is his top priority. She is one of three non-sibuna members. What drama will she stir up?

While we are on the topic of Fabian, let me tell you a little bit about him. He is very shy and nerdy. People tend to overlook him because of this and he has had a crush on Nina since she arrived at Anubis. So for the most part he appears to be a pretty normal teenage boy. The question is: Is there more to his story?

Nina is somewhat different from the others. Yes, she's American but that's not what I mean. Nina is the chosen one in some ancient Egyptian mystery. Despite these abnormalities she seems to fit in quite well. She is the leader of this group called sibuna. Sibuna is her mystery solving gang but that isn't important now. I hope she knows what she got herself into. Is there more to this mysterious American than we know?

That boy there, his name is Edison 'Eddie' Miller-Sweet. He has been described as a careless rebel but there is a lot more to him than that. He is also quite unusual. He is Nina's Osirian which is a fancy word for her protector. We don't know much more than that. Oh, and he spent all of last term chasing his current girlfriend Patricia Williamson. What is this blond headed American hiding?

Patricia Williamson isn't an easy person to describe she two is a rebel. She's not afraid to voice her opinion and has no problem with revenge. She's got a temper and has Eddie chasing her even now that they are dating. Somehow between mystery and her lack of relationship experience they muddle through. When it comes to Patricia the question is: Exactly how far will she go to keep everything just the way it is?

Amber Millington is in one word: blond. She is perky and defiantly not to bright. She is very high maintenance and cares more about getting gossip and her hair than anything else. Don't get me wrong, when it really counts she is there for her friends and has a smart moment every once and a while. Can she manage to get her head out of the clouds and see this house is filled with more danger than the gossip tells?

Alfie Lewis. Poor Alfie spent forever chasing Amber and finally got her. He is a clown for sure. He has been obsessed with aliens as long as anyone can remember. He is a good asset to the group because he finds ways to make people laugh when they need it. Can Alfie keep the Anubis kids from falling to deep?

Jerome Clarke. This boy is defiantly a mystery of his own. All we know about him is he is a prankster that is a lot deeper than most think, his father was in jail, he has a little sister named Poppy, and is one of three house of Anubis students not part of sibuna. Other than that like Eddie we don't know much about him. So what is his story?

Mara Jaffrey, there is no way around the fact she tends to stir up trouble without trying. She is pretty normal compared to the others. Basically she is a nerd. She is dating Jerome and is the other non-member of sibuna. Will she stay just the innocent she is now?

Now that you know them let's get started shall we?


	2. Returning To Anubis

_**Chapter 1: Returning to Anubis**_

~Nina

I walked into Anubis house, as happy as I could possibly be. You wouldn't understand it but this house has been the best thing to ever happen to me. Sure, there is the life threatening mysteries and insane drama but it also has the people I care about the most in the world. Now I'm not close with everyone but most of them. I also feel safe here, which sounds crazy but I do. Something about being here always feels safe.

I walked into Anubis with a smile on my face. As I expected everyone was here before me. They were all in the common room like always on the first day. I stepped into the common room to see everyone smiling and laughing. Patricia and Eddie were throwing candies at Jerome and Mara because they were kissing, which only led to bickering on Patricia and Eddie's part, and everyone was laughing away at the most random of things. See, one big family.

"Hey." I said fully entering. The room went quite and all heads turned to me. I was then crowed with greetings from everyone except two people, Fabian and Joy. Fabian obviously wanted to wait for the excitement to die down and Joy just hates me.

As everyone went back to their seats Eddie whispered in my ear: "Got new info you might want, talk later." That made me curious. Last year he had confronted his father about the Osirian thing and had planned to get answers before he left. I sat down and realized how couple-y this place is. Alfie and amber are sitting together, Mara on Jerome's lap, Eddie and Patricia are very close together on the couch, and I'm sitting on Fabian's lap. In that moment I kind of felt bad for Joy, she was alone. You will learn more about that from Amber.

~Amber ~

The second I walked in the house I could sense the drama. I walked into the common room to see only Joy and Fabian, drama central. As you probably know Joy likes Fabian but Fabian is dating Nina, or as I call them Fabina, so that has been an issue. While I'm on the topic, let's talk couples. Fabina has been a bumpy ride with the whole Joy love triangle thing. Then there is Jara (Jerome and Mara) those two were going pretty smoothly since I last saw them, so no drama there thankfully. I love that couple. Then there is Peddie (Patricia and Eddie) those two are a whole different breed of couple. One minute they hate each other's guts and the next nothing can pull them apart. It's defiantly love hate but very confusing. The final couple of the house is Amfie (me and Alfie) we are defiantly an odd couple. I like having him around though, he is very sweet.

Well now you know the couples of Anubis. As everyone arrived we all talked and had fun. Nina arrived and that's when things got interesting. Fabian couldn't smile any bigger at the sight of her. Joy's face turned red with anger at her presence. We all went over to her and greeted her the way we did last time. On our way back to our seats I saw Eddie whisper something in her ear. Now I'm not sure how to think of that. The two had become very close after the whole Osirian ordeal. Yes, ordeal, I can use big words you know. Anyway, I'm not sure if I should be worried or not. I'll keep you posted.

~Eddie ~

I could see Amber look at me curiously after I whispered to Nina but I assured her it was strictly sibuna business and she would find out soon. That wasn't completely true. I needed to talk to Nina about some other things to but I don't need that getting around to Patricia, when it comes to Nina she turns into little miss jealousy, not that I have a problem with it. When Patricia's jealous she spends time with me so let her be jealous. That sounds bad, I know. But you try chasing a girl for like half a semester, finally date her and still have to chase her. It's not very fun.

After everyone was settled in Nina and I met in the basement. I know that sounds weird but we don't want to get caught and Fabian would check the attic. Okay now that sounds worse. You probably think it's some sort of relationship but you're wrong, well if you were thinking in the romantic sense. Nina is like a little sister now. I always have the need to protect her.

We decided over the summer that we would keep certain things from sibuna. Again, I'm sounding horrible. I hate all the secrets around here but Nina says it's for the best. That right there isn't true but for one girl she can be pretty persuasive.

"If we do this too often they are going to catch on." I warn

"I was thinking the same. So let's try to tell them as much as we can." I nodded. "So what did your dad say?"

"Cryptic, of course, but from what I could get there is way more to this connection thing than we understand."

"How so?"

"Like I said I don't know much. I've been trying to get everything but my dad says there is too much for me to figure out on my own first."

"Okay… So what do we know?"

"We are connected, I'm your protector, and I can sense when you are in serious danger." I explained.

"I think we should see what the guys think. This is still a mystery and it's a lot safer than the others. They should know."

"Agreed." I started to walk when she stopped me.

"There is one other thing I want to try." She said. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "If it works for me it might work for you." She said removing her necklace. I tried to use it to unlock the passage to the kitchen. Nothing.

"Alright, well it was a good guess. Let's go back and explain what we've been up to before they accuse us of something." I nodded and we went to talk to sibuna.

~Fabian~

Patricia and I watched the two go down into the cellar. We couldn't hear them though. Finally they came up and called a sibuna meeting for midnight in the attic. They said it was a reunion, like last time, except they had some important news.

After Victor did the 'pin drop' speech I saw Eddie pull out a small book and his laptop. He didn't even notice me watching. After about a half an hour he put it back and went to sleep. I woke at midnight like I was supposed to and saw his bed empty and the book he had with him gone. I figured he already left.

I arrived in the attic of Anubis house along with the rest of sibuna. Once we were all there Eddie grabbed the small book I had seen earlier.

"What's that?" Patricia asked.

"Information, so you guys are probably wondering about before…" he started.

"And we need your help." Nina cut him off.

"Isn't it a little early for a mystery this year?" Amber asked.

"Well I don't call this a mystery. We need to figure some stuff out and to find out what's going on we need you guys. We only know what you do and that there is a lot more we need to learn." Nina explained. She put her hand over her right eye. "Sibuna." She said and we all followed.

The rest of the night was pretty good we all talked about our adventures in sibuna and just random things like one big family.

~Random Narrator~

They say that now. You see, yes now it seems to be one big family but just wait. Everyone has a secret. Here are some things I want you to think about:

What were Nina and Eddie up to in the cellar, really?

Why are Fabian and Patricia so cool about the two spending time together?

What is in Eddie's book?

And

What are the others up to while sibuna is having the reunion?

…..

Hey, so I know I had a vote for which story to start ("Upcoming stories: Previews, Trailers") But I had inspiration for this one. So I will be deleting the vote for now but I will work on all three. (I like to write multiple stories at one time, helps me avoid writer's block) so that's really it. I know this chapter was kind of slow but it will get better. Hope you liked it.

:)


	3. Secrets in the Dark

**_Chapter 2: Secrets in the Dark_**

~Mara~

I got out of bed. It had to be like one in the morning. I noticed Patricia was gone, not that it was surprising because she always randomly disappears. Most likely she is with Eddie because I'm pretty sure I heard Fabian and Nina plan to meet in the attic as a 'reunion date' or something. I guess everyone had similar ideas because Alfie isn't in his room which is where I am going now. Jerome and I didn't get to see each other much all summer so we are having a midnight movie date. I am really tired and really want to sleep but I want to spend some time with Jerome, alone.

I snuck down the stairs as quietly as I could and arrived at the door. I knocked lightly so it could barely be heard and then entered. Jerome smiled when he saw me, even though I probably didn't look to good.

"You look tired." He whispered. I nodded. "You can go back to bed, we can do this tomorrow morning or something." He reassured, so Jerome.

Jerome is actually very sweet, despite the popular belief, especially with me.

"No it's fine." I assured him and we started the movie on his laptop.

~Jerome~

Half way through the movie Mara drifted off into sleep, not that I'm surprised. I decided to turn it off and let her sleep. When I closed the laptop, however, she stirred.

"Hi." She said sleepily, lifting her head from my shoulder.

"I thought you were asleep." I whispered.

"I love sleep." That's when I noticed she was talking in her sleep. It was the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life. "I love you, Jerome." At that I tensed. We had never said that before. It just hasn't happened. Even if I say it back she won't remember in the morning anyway. I sighed. Even if she's not ready to tell me I know.

All I know at this moment is: Mara Jaffrey loves me and I couldn't be happier.

~Patricia~

Maybe it was how close together the two were, or how they finished each other's sentences but jealousy was fuming in me. I hate being the jealous girlfriend. He assures me he thinks of Nina as a sister more than anything else and I believe him.

I look over at Fabian and I can see it on his face. Jealousy. The two don't have feelings for each other but it doesn't change anything. I finally snapped back into reality and we all left to go to bed.

The next morning I woke up really early. I can't say why because I don't know. No one else was awake so I decided to take a shower.

After that I got dressed into a turquoise one strap top with the Chinese symbol for war (是) on it, over that I had my leather jacket. I paired it with a pair of black skinny jeans and my usual boots. Finally I applied mascara, eye liner and light blue eye shadow. I then grabbed a box from my bag and removed a necklace from it. It was silver chain with an oval topaz stone on the end. Topaz is my birthstone **(a/n: We don't know her birthday so I picked November because I thought the topaz fit Patricia and it's my birthstone)** Eddie had bought it for me for our six month anniversary. I wear it all the time, it makes me feel safe.

I know that sounds odd but my life hasn't only been the best. Ever since sibuna started things got both better and worse, and then there was Eddie. He always kept me on my toes, kept life interesting but safe. So yeah, the necklace reminds me of him. I know that's corny and all but it's true. I like the feeling I get when I have it.

I walked downstairs and everyone was still asleep, except for Trudy who was cooking breakfast. I offered to help but she said she was fine on her own. I decided to sit in the dining room for a little. A few minutes past and Eddie walked in. Damn, he looked hot.

He was wearing a black tee-shirt with some writing on it I didn't bother to make out, regular blue ripped jeans and high tops. He smiled when he saw me.

"Morning yacker, you're up early." He commented.

"So are you slime-ball." I reminded.

"True. Why is that exactly?" I shrugged.

"Couldn't go back to sleep?" He questioned. I nodded "Me neither." He sighed. "So what was up with you last night? You got really quiet." He asked.

"I don't know. Tired I guess." I kept looking at him, observing his face, something just seemed so different about him today. I couldn't tell you what but it's defiantly something. He just shook his head at my comment

"Fine, don't tell me." He huffed.

"Love you too slime-ball." I joked. He just kissed me. I was about to say more but Nina and Fabian walked in.

"Hey Nins, Fabian." Eddie greeted. Nins, really. Only amber called her that. No one else seemed to find anything wrong with the nickname so I didn't bring it up.

Nina was wearing a pink and black pattern tee-shirt and blue caprice along with a pair of converse. It kind of bothered me the way she was looking at Eddie. I could tell she noticed it to, that thing about him.

After everyone was in the dining room once again talking about useless things Eddie spoke up "So a friend of mine is in town, not too far away. She's throwing a party to settle in to her new loft. You guys are all invited." _She_ it took me a second to think about which of Eddie's friends it could be. I had met most of them on my trip so I probably met her.

"What kind of party?" Mara asked skeptically. Eddie shrugged.

"All I know is, it's going to be really fun and I got permission for us to stay out late since school doesn't start until after tomorrow." It can't hurt right?

"I'm in." I said first, I can tell no one was surprised by that.

"Me too." Nina said with a smile.

"Why not?" Fabian shrugged.

"I love parties! Count us in!" Amber said referring to herself and Alfie.

"It's up to you." Jerome said looking over at Mara. She just nodded. "I guess we are too."

"Defiantly." Joy said with a smile. It was official.

"Alright everyone get ready after dinner and we will leave at 7." Eddie informed, and then grabbed his phone to call his friend.

Tonight we go to a party.

~Random Narrator Person~

A party sounds harmless. This however is the beginning of a long list of horrible things. Who knows what could happen. Now I leave you with these questions.

What can we expect from this party?

What has happened in Patricia's life that was so horrible?

Will Mara ever tell Jerome she loves him, while she is aware?

Who will reveal a shocking secret?

…..

Chapter 2! I just had a strike of inspiration and so it is now written. This story has gotten a lot of views so far and because people seem to like it I decided not to keep you waiting for more seeing as this chapter is very boring anyway. I just didn't want to get right into the whole party yet seeing as there is a lot of drama in there so I wrote this. I like that people are following and stuff but please review. Remember more reviews = faster updates =) hehe I'm evil. On another note: Jara and Peddie fluff = yey!


	4. Party Prep!

**_Chapter 3: Party prep!_**

~Nina~

Eddie had invited us to a party. He said there were a few people to look out for, that kind of worried me. Anyway, according to him his friend Nikki throws awesome parties so of course we had to go. Amber had decided to 'tweak' our outfits. I love the girl to death but honestly she can be very annoying. Patricia refused saying she was staying with what she had on. That made sense, defiantly looked okay for the type of party we are going to. Amber finally agreed but said she should change the necklace. Again, Patricia refused. I'm pretty sure me and Joy are the only two who know why.

I only know because she freaked when she lost it. I thought it was sweet. But she said I can't tell anyone. I won't have a problem with that. **(A/n you can skip to the next authors note if you don't want to read about their outfits and some funny stuff about Amber acting crazy)**

Anyway, I have gotten extremely off topic. After Amber let Patricia go, she disappeared. Now amber was doing my clothes, oh joy. After going through like a thousand outfits one was finally picked for me. I'm wearing a fuchsia and white striped top. The stripes go down diagonally from each side and meet in the middle to make almost a downward arrow like pattern that ends at the band on the bottom. The band has horizontal stripes instead. The sleeves themselves go straight across my shoulders instead of over them, and I have a white tank top under it. This was matched with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and light pink flats. This was finished by curling my hair and some light make-up.

Amber, after another long search, picked out her own outfit. She had a black cami with a bead pattern across the top and a pink shrug over it. She also had on dark blue skinny jeans but had black flats. She took a thousand years to wave her hair and put on make-up.

Mara was next. Her outfit took the least amount of time because she didn't put up any fight against Amber. She was wearing a purple zebra stripe tee but instead of the other color stripe it was purple sequins. Instead of blue skinny jeans she had black but like the rest of us, had flats. Amber said we should all wear flats because heels are harder to dance in and she has a pair to match every outfit. Mara's hair was half up and curled at the bottom and she wore very light make-up. It was a very simple look.

Finally, Joy. By now the boys were yelling for us to hurry if we ever wanted to get there but Amber was holding us hostage. The good thing was Joy had picked out her own outfit that Amber had approved so all that had to be done was her make-up. She had a simple scoop-neck three quarter sleeve brown shirt and blue caprice. To finish it off she had a pair of brown sandals, with no heel because amber would flip since she didn't want an excuse for us not to dance. Ha, the only time Amber would pick flats over heels, we have to go to more parties. Joy put her hair in a high ponytail and Amber applied make-up. Finally we were free. **(A/n: if you skipped stop here and start reading!)**

We walked downstairs to see the boys waiting for us. They were all in simple outfits, a lot more basic than us so no point in describing. I noticed the only two who hadn't changed were Patricia and Eddie, though Eddie added a plain grey zip-up sweatshirt with 'NYC' written in black. Of course Eddie knew he was going already so that made sense.

"It was worth the wait." Alfie blurted as amber walked down.

"Indeed it was Alfie." Jerome agreed watching Mara come down the stairs. Oh, Jerome.

"Are we going or what?" Eddie asked us before starting to walk.

"How are we getting there?" Amber asked. "Four can fit in my friend's car and the others can go in a taxi." He explained.

"Alright so who's going where?" Mara asked.

"You guys can choose I don't care." Nina said.

"Alfie? Do you want to be with Jerome or Nina and Fabian?" Amber asked already knowing his answer.

"Alright so, Mara and I, Alfie and Amber, and Joy can take a cab and you four in the car." Jerome decided. We nodded.

…..

The four of us got into the car, I never saw Nikki though so I can't tell you what she looks like. Anyway, the ride was pretty fast and uneventful.

~Joy~

The ride was a disaster. I was bored out of my mind. I'm glad Trixie is happy but she never spends time with me anymore and Fabes he completely forgotten I exist. So now I have no one to talk to. Finally we get there, maybe I can make some friends. The loft itself was pretty big and the party was both inside and outside.

Inside was mostly for people eating and socializing while outside was the main dance floor. Eddie introduced us to some of his friends. The party was already in full swing and honestly I was kind of happy. I met a few cute guys here too. Eddie had told us he was warned that odds are some ass holes would bring drugs and stuff because that always happens at these parties. I didn't mind too much when I saw a guy spiking his own punch. If they want to drink, drink on. I might have some myself. Let the party begin!

~Eddie~

I'll admit I'm a little nervous about bringing my friends here. Last time Nikki threw a party almost everyone ended up drunk. It wasn't her fault of course. Some of her friends just aren't the kind you want at a party. Sadly they were here. They had helped her restart for her life here. I did notice Nikki checking the punch every once and awhile which I found funny. She learned not to trust the people here, good idea.

Patricia and I decided to go for a little walk. I had a bad feeling about tonight and I needed to shake it. I'm probably just nervous about the party getting out of hand. Most of Anubis was sticking together so I didn't see the problem in leaving them for a bit. Patricia went to get a drink and then we would go. It seemed to be taking way to long. Then I realized she wasn't there…. Where is Patricia?

~Nina~

"Fabian calm down, God!" A few guys had been playing beer pong, the cups were filled with water though because there wasn't supposed to be alcohol and we were drinking punch instead of the water. Okay so one guy offered me a drink. It was one of Eddie's friends for one thing and it was only a sip of beer. I decided to take it, I've never had it before and one sip won't kill me. Of course Fabian saw and flipped on me.

"Why would I?" He was full out angry now. We had walked away from the party to avoid the eyes watching us.

"Because you don't control me!" Ouch. He was just being a good boyfriend and I turned it on him.

"Fine, if you think that way than we are though!"

"Damn right! Everyone thinks you're a doormat but apparently you're some over controlling freak!" He stopped walking and turned around. I gasped.

~Random Narrator Person~

The drama has begun! With so many questions still unanswered and the cliff hangers that ended this chapter I will reassure you they will all be answered. Now here are the questions I leave you:

What is Eddie's bad feeling?

Does it have to do with Patricia?

Where is Patricia?

What happened with Nina and Fabian? Could they have something to do with this bad feeling?

What is Joy up too?

What about the rest of Anubis?

And

How much drama will this party hold?

….

**MUST READ!  
**

So I have written up to the beginning of chapter 5 and i realized how many ways i can go with this story. So as fans if you have ANY ideas, something you want to see with a certain couple or individual, or just a general thing you want to see PM me or even post it in the reviews. Your input is greatly appreciated.


	5. The Drama Begins (updated)

In honor of the holiday (Martin Luther King Jr. day) and that i have mid-terms this week so i wont be posting the for the rest of the week I decided to post another chapter today even though it's like 12 hours later but whatever I still posted it.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Drama Begins**_

~Eddie~

Patricia had disappeared, like into thin air. Then my gut felt like it exploded. There were two strong feelings. One led me one way the other a different. One of the feelings I had felt before, I trusted it. The other seemed more urgent so I did as I knew I should. I followed the second one.

There she was. Patricia was standing with some guys that were drinking. She better fuckin not be drunk.

"Patricia?" I asked walking over.

"Oh, hey!" Nope. I didn't smell it on her.

"I thought we were going." I said gesturing outward.

"Oh sorry, started talking to these guys. I completely forgot." I could sense something more but let it be for now. That feeling defiantly wasn't just anything. It was extremely important.

"No sweat. Let's go." I still could feel the other one. I led Patricia that way to see if it was also nothing and I was imagining things.

Sadly I was wrong. I walked up a hill away from the party (the loft was near a lot of open land) and I saw it. We walked over to see Fabian and Nina fighting.

"Damn right! Everyone thinks you're a doormat but apparently you're some over controlling freak!" Nina spat with venom. I wonder what they were fighting about. The two never yell. He stopped walking and turned around. I watched in pure horror as it happened. He hit her.

Patricia and I exchanged one glance and picked up our pace. We had only been a few feet away so it didn't take long. Nina stood in pure shock as Fabian tried o find words.

"What the hell is going on?" Nina saw me and I saw the fear in her turn to relief. I didn't even know what to say at this point. It was so out of character for him. Nina was with Patricia.

"Take her back and find Nikki. She can let you into a room to calm down okay." I said to Patricia I could hear the protectiveness in my voice. I am the Osirian after all, kind of in my job description.

I kept Fabian from following. He was calmer now.

"What happened?" I asked straight out.

"It's none of your business." He spat. I've never seen Fabian like this before. He's defiantly not drunk or on something so I don't know how to explain what's happened.

"Yeah it is. You hurt Nina, and I'm supposed to protect her, remember. If you're a threat it's my problem." I couldn't believe I was saying this to him. Fabian could never hurt a fly, but I saw it with my own two eyes.

"Fine." He was now completely calm. "I saw her drinking and I got angry. It turned into an all out fight and I just got too upset. I tried to walk away before anything like that happened but I don't know." Regret. That's all I could hear. It was a spur of the moment thing. It happens, I know that much. No, I have never done it, but from what I know about Fabian that makes the most sense.

"Why don't we go back to the part and try to settle this. I knew bringing you guys here was a mistake but now I have this and Patricia hiding something. Not to mention I have no idea what the others are doing." I said more to myself.

"When isn't Patricia hiding something?" Fabian piped up.

"Sadly, that's true." I said. The rest of the way was quiet.

~Nina~

I sat in a bedroom crying for what felt like forever. Patricia stayed with me because I needed someone and Amber would end up killing Fabian simply for breaking up Fabina and then kill him again for hurting me.

"I've never seen him like that, ever." Patricia said. "What happened?"

"I had been having fun and some guys had brought beer. I decided to try a little, just for fun. One tiny sip and Fabian caught me. It just blew up from there." I explained. Through my tears I could see something about Patricia was off. She wasn't herself,

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. She proceeded to look at me like I had nine heads. "I'm over here crying my eyes out. You might as well say what's going on." She sighed.

"Eddie, that's what's going on. I know you noticed it too. There is something different about him, like scary different. I know you can keep a secret so here it is: I'm scared to be around him." She spilled. She's right. I did feel something off about him. It wasn't scary though, not to me. It was anger. I don't know what about but he was angry.

"You seemed fine before." I stated.

"No, I ditched him to hang out with some people I didn't know. He found me and so I couldn't say I was scared to be around him. Did you see the way he acted before? He like changed into a different person." That I had noticed. He had acted like that when he had the gem too. It was his protective side.

"That was just an Osirian thing though. Face it, there is something wrong with him but it's not going to just disappear and you can't hide forever. He loves you." I said with a small smile. My problem seemed distant, just as I had hoped talking about hers would make it.

"I know, not tonight though. He probably regrets having us come here, feeling guilty about it." Patricia sighed.

There was a light nock on the door.

"It's me can I come in?" Eddie's voice rang through the door. Speak of the devil.

"Yeah!" I said back. He opened it and sighed.

"Fabian cooled down, I told him to wait outside though. You can do whatever." He explained. "He really didn't mean it though. You should have heard him." I scoffed at that. The couple in the room looked at me.

"This isn't the first time." I mumbled. I had been caught anyway.

"What!" they practically screamed simultaneously.

"Yeah, it only happened once and I thought it was just a spur of the moment, like this but now I'm no to sure." The tears started up again.

~Mara~

This party turned out to be awesome! It was so much fun. Jerome, Alfie, Amber and I stuck together for the most part and played party games with strangers. I met a few nice people and overall I'm having a blast. Then we saw Joy. She was as drunk as you could possible get and grinding with some guy, it was just gross.

"Hi guyyyyyys" She slurred.

"Joy, how much did you have to drink?" Amber asked.

"Umm, I lost count." She said innocently with a giggle.

"What do we do?" I asked. I've never taken care of a drunken person before.

"Let's get her inside. Try and sober her up so victor doesn't kill us." Jerome said simply. We got her some coffee and set her on a couch.

"What happened to her?" Eddie asked in a tone that said he has been though a lot tonight.

"I'm drunk!" She slurred. Eddie threw his head back, annoyed.

"You guys know how to ruin a party don't you. Tonight is one big train wreck!" he said angrily.

"Why is that?" Amber asked.

"Patricia disappeared for like half an hour, Fabian and Nina just… I don't even know and now Joy is drunk."

"What's up with Fabian and Nina?" amber asked

"I'm not sure, Patricia's with Nina in a room upstairs. She had a headache. The two had been fighting about something and Patricia and I literally had to separate the two." Amber raced upstairs to see how Nina was.

"So, what are we gonna do about her?" Alfie asked.

"Just hope we can get her past victor." He said plainly.

~Random Narrator person~

That was quite the shock! While more questions have been added to the list, some have been answered. So now, what you should think about:

Will they get Joy past victor?

What is going on with Eddie? Will Patricia confront him?

How are they going to tell Amber what happened to Nina?

Did Fabian really mean to hurt her?

…

Another chapter! Two in one day because my awesome fans deserve it. between the people who review and the followers you guys really like this story. I came up with this story just randomly and decided to give it a shot and it seems to be well liked. So like i said last chapter ides are wanted and appreciated.

* * *

In response to reviews:

Skylar of Gryffindor: For right now its more of a neddie friendship or brother/sister relationship but I have decided there will probably be some Neddie

SilverPebbbles: I can't promise they will stay together but i will defiantly put them back. I love peddie but like above i might put some neddie for those fans. Sorry.

**And again i say: PM me or review any ideas or requests :) Thanks guys.**


	6. Fighting

**_Chapter 5: Fighting_**

~Amber~

I ditched the group to see Nina. Eddie said she was having relationship trouble. I could tell he couldn't care less about it. I got to the only room with a closed door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Patricia's voice sounded though the door.

"Amber!" I screamed back over the loud noise of the house.

"Go away!" Nina snapped. That hurt. Patricia then walked out to see me.

"She doesn't want talk now, don't take it personally she's snapped at everyone except Eddie." That made me curious.

"What's so special about him?" I asked.

"I don't know what he said but he calmed her down." She explained. Those two had become so close. No wonder Fabina was having issues.

~Patricia~

The rest of the night was boring. We went home and straight to bed. Again, I woke up really early. I didn't feel like getting dressed though, so I simply threw my hair up in a ponytail and went to readjust my necklace… It was missing. I only take it off while I'm in the shower, and put it in its box. Then I thought for a second, maybe I put it back last Night. I opened the box and it wasn't there either.

I decided to check downstairs, since no one else was up anyway. Sure enough when I go to the dining room I see Eddie with it in his hand. What the hell was he doing with it?

"Morning sunshine." He says sarcastically.

"Where'd you find it?" I said grabbing the necklace.

"On the floor. The chain broke, I guess you didn't notice."

"Not until this morning. I was so tired." I said with a yawn before sitting beside him.

"You know, there are some other things you didn't do last night." It wasn't hard to see where I was going. He wasn't wrong though, we spent the whole night apart.

"Like what?" I asked leaning in closer to him. He smirked and kissed me. That fear, the one from last night, melted away. We don't get time alone very often. It was nice to finally have some.

"Hey walking in here!" Said Joy as she, amber and Nina walked in. We pulled away, very annoyed expressions on our faces.

Everyone was downstairs now and I felt my phone vibrate.

_Tunnels after breakfast wanna talk. –Eddie._

The tunnels have become a common meeting place for sibuna members. It's like our private room, a very spooky, dusty one but you get the point. Since there is no other use for them private conversations are good to have there.

I smiled but it was back. That fear. I could see it, that thing. I can't place it, but it's there. We never get time alone, I was hoping that's all he wanted but that message scared me. I'm thinking of ditching him. I feel horrible.

"I'm going to see how Nina is." I said in a soft voice before getting up. "Hey, how are you?" I asked Nina.

"Better, did you fix your problem?" She asked me, her eyes motioning to Eddie.

"No, and he wants me to meet him in the tunnels later. He says he wants to talk."

"Perfect, go. Find out what's going on." She said rationally. It only made sense to get this over with.

~Nina~

I've been avoiding Fabian, even if I hate doing it, I don't want to hear any excuses. Patricia was having her own problems though. I kind of feel bad for Eddie. Okay so I bet no one has told you this but at the party me and Eddie were talking and I found out some interesting stuff. Of course I hate gossip, but it's not like you can say anything anyway.

Eddie is afraid that she's hiding something, like something serious. I understood that. There are a lot of secrets around here and it makes sense for him to worry. She just doesn't understand that's all it is. I won't tell her. She needs to learn to deal with her own relationship or she's going to lose him.

I hope they work it out but I have my own problems. Amber is trying to push me and Fabian together but I just want to avoid him. It's not that I don't want to talk things out with him but it's so complicated. You should have seen is face. It was something I have never seen before, and I caused it. I have never seen Fabian that angry. I didn't know he got that angry. My phone buzzed.

_We can't avoid each other forever people will notice –Fabian _

He was right. We can't keep just not taking. Then I remembered Patricia and Eddie would be in the tunnels after breakfast, maybe I can meet Fabian in the attic and then talk to Patricia after. She's gonna want to talk anyways.

_Attic 5 mins -me _

After breakfast we met in the attic.

"I don't even know what to say." He mumbled.

"How about an apology for _starters_." It came out angrier then I meant for it too but I defiantly got my point across.

"Yes, I'll say I'm sorry and you'll say it means nothing when you know it really does." He wasn't wrong. I would have said they were just empty words because it's true. It doesn't matter how much you mean them, words are just that.

"Then prove it. Honestly I don't think you can. I get you were angry, this was partially my fault too, that doesn't change the facts. In all honestly I'm not sure what would have happened if Eddie didn't run over when he did." The mention of just Eddie's name turned his face sour. Everything else I said made it worse.

"That's another thing. I get he's the Osirian and all but you two spend way too much time together." I could tell he was subconsciously trying to find a way to ease his guilt because even if he was jealous, this wasn't the time to talk about it.

"I called you up here to talk about YOUR mistakes, to give you a chance to redeem YOURSELF and you're starting a fight with ME." I don't know what's happening between us but whatever it is, it's not good. I would have never said those words to Fabian, but for some reason I didn't feel like myself.

"I'm not starting a fight! I'm trying to figure out what happened last night! In all honesty I wasn't as angry as I seemed I just…. I don't know. Everything crashed into me at once." His voice lowered with ever word making it harder to hear him.

"What do you mean everything crashed into you at once?" I asked. My voice was mellower now.

~Eddie~

We met in the tunnels and everything was quiet. I didn't know how to start this. I can already predict it won't end well but that doesn't matter.

"Well are we just going to stand here or are we going to talk?" She asked in her usual snarky way. That brightened me up a little.

"What's been up with you lately?" I asked in a soft voice, afraid she will take the question in the wrong way.

"Nothing's been up with me." I let out a small chuckle.

"No, because you just ditched me yesterday for no reason whatsoever." I snapped.

"I told you I didn't mean to!"

"And somehow I find that hard to believe." Something snapped in me. I knew she was lying and I knew she was scared of something. She won't admit it but she is hiding something, and that hurts. You would think after all the secrets she HAD to keep she would tell me something was bothering her.

"You think I'm lying?" I could tell she was.

"I KNOW your lying! You and all these secrets! Not to mention you've been avoiding me. I could tell you really didn't want to spend time with me." My own words were breaking me. I know they are true and it hurts.

"Fine." She spoke softly. "You caught me." I could hear the sadness. We never show weakness but right here, at this moment, we both did.

"Why?" That was all that escaped my lips. She sighed.

~Amber~

No one seems to tell me anything anymore. Jerome and Mara are as happy as they could be, so there is nothing for them to tell, but everyone else is hiding stuff. I was in the basement looking for either of the lost couples when I heard screaming. Eddie and Patricia were down here. I tried to listen but their voices were muffled. I walked away. I needed to find Nina and find out what is going on.

~Random Narrator Person~

A lot of fighting in the house tonight. So many questions still unanswered. So let me give you a little sneek into what might happen next as you think about these questions:

In a house of so many secrets, it's only a matter of time before they are revealed and A certain blond might have one to shocking to comprehend. Just, which one is it?

Will the teens prevail or will new pairs arise?

What is Patricia hiding from Eddie?

Does Patricia have a secret?

What's going on with Nina and Eddie?

Will Peddie part ways?

Is Fabina no more?

….

Hey! Mid-terms are actually super easy so far and so I decided to have some time to write. Chapter 6 is in the making however it might take a little longer because i am struggling to write it. now you have gotten 3 chapters in two days! sadly there is no way i will finish the next one by tomorrow.


	7. Untold Fears

**_Chapter six: Untold Fears_**

~Alfie~

I watched as Amber entered the basement. She has been worried about Nina. I, on the other hand am more worried about Jerome. He told me that while Mara was talking in her sleep she said she loved him. That was hard for him. Jerome doesn't really do love. He knew he did though, just wasn't sure how to tell her. Amber didn't care about any of this though. I tried to ask her what I should tell him but she didn't help.

She is more worried about what's going on with 'Fabina' and her newest project: 'Peddie'. You heard me right. She was annoyed by how unusual the relationship is she is trying to change it. The one flaw is: Patricia and Eddie are a nightmare when they are on their own, when they are together no one stands a chance.

Anyway, I just wish someone would care about the others. Joy, for example, has been left out of everything. No one even noticed her last night until she was drunk. Oh yeah, Eddie told his friend not to invite us to anymore parties. I've been to parties before but that one was wild, maybe it's an American thing?

Amber is coming upstairs now so we can talk later.

"Find them?" I asked.

"No Alfie I didn't find them!" She snapped. "Sorry, I'm just worried that's all."

"It's okay ambs. Check the attic they like it up there." I reminded.

"Alfie you're a genius!" She said before pulling me into a hug. Then she ran off. Oh amber.

~Nina~

"What do you mean everything crashed into you at once?" I repeated.

"I was angry because of how irresponsible you were being, I was jealous of you and Eddie spending so much time together, and I was angry at myself for being jealous of you and Eddie. I just kind of exploded." He explained with a weak smile.

"I get that. If you're going to be jealous enough to have it affect your temper than let's just stay friends for now. As for last night, let's pretend it never happened" I said with a weak smile of my own. We hugged.

Amber burst in.

"Aw, you guys are back together?" we broke apart and bowed our heads slightly.

"No, we are just friends." I said before walking away.

As I descended down the stairs I heard amber yelling: "Fabian Rutter what did you do?!" classic amber.

~Patricia~

"Because… ughh I can't." I spoke softly, I knew he was angry.

"What can't think of a lie?" He spat. I knew he was hurt. I want to tell him but he's going to hate me anyway.

"All you've ever done is lie! Hell, I don't know the difference between the two anymore. You say these things, you love me, you're sorry, you aren't lying but how do I know that's even true!" I could see it. That thing was there again, but so was sadness.

I knew what that thing was now: fear, anger, and over all hurt mixed into one. He was desperate to know the truth. He knew I was hiding something and it hurt him that I wouldn't tell.

"I don't want you to think I was avoiding you because of you. It's not, really, I just can't find a way to put this." I took a deep breath. "There is a lot no one knows about me, some stuff I really don't want to share, but I'm scared. I mean just afraid. And another thing, don't EVER accuse me of not loving you." I admitted. He broke through, it's gushy and what Amber would consider romantic but it's true. I can't lose him over some stupid mistake. I've done that quite enough times already.

~Joy~

I decided to stay in my room most of the day since I had a massive hangover this morning. I don't really know what's been going on today but I heard screaming from the attic. I think it was Nina and Fabian. Nina and I aren't exactly friends but we aren't enemies either, not after last year.

No one seems to tell me anything. I found out from amber Trixie and her knucklehead boyfriend are in the middle of another fight and not the usual kind. They don't usually scream at each other. I also found out from Mara herself that she is trying to find the right time to tell him she loves him. DRAMA CENTRAL! Everywhere you go in this house there is some kind of drama.

I heard people exit the attic and I saw Amber, Fabian and Nina. They seem okay, I wonder how Trixie is doing.

~Eddie~

I know I over reacted but honestly, there have been way too many secrets. I do want to know what she has been hiding but I guess it will have to wait.

"Okay, I get it, let's get upstairs before everyone thinks we've disappeared." I said with a smile, trying to lighten everything up. I was stopped from walking with a kiss. That wasn't exactly an issue.

"Well, while we are down here… alone." I instantly joined in, kissing her more passionately than she had. What had moments ago been a super angry and dramatic moment was replaced by pure happiness. I guess a make-out session is better than a snack.

~Mara~

Everything was going great so far. That is until supper. I could sense the tension between everyone. Patricia was refusing to look at Eddie, almost ashamed. It's obvious they just had a fight. Otherwise they would be bickering about the dumbest things. Nina and Fabian wouldn't look at each other, and Nina kept trying to catch glances toward Eddie. Joy was trying to talk to Patricia, who was refusing to risk looking up from her food. Amber was more worried about Nina than Alfie, trying to get her to explain what's going on. I swear Jerome and I are the only couple without any real issues.

So, Joy, are you thinking of restarting the jackal this year?" I asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled in the room

"Yes actually I am." She said with a smile. "Eddie? Patricia? You guys are going to stay on right?" Eddie had been forced on as punishment and Patricia by Joy.

"Why not?" He sighed, pushing his food around. "You know what, I'm not hungry." This earned shocked faces from everyone as he left.

"I'm gonna go see what's wrong with him." Nina offered since no one else did.

SO MUCH DRAMA! I hate it.

~Nina~

I followed Eddie from the dining room to see what was wrong.

"When are **you** not hungry?" I asked in almost a rhetorical way.

"Since Yacker decided to answer secrets with more secrets." He said as he flopped onto the couch.

"Okay, but when you two came up from the tunnels you were happy as could be. What changed?" I saw hurt flash onto his features.

"I went digging where I shouldn't, found something she didn't want me to know."

"Why would you do that?" I asked. Obviously he was worried but I want to have proof he said it.

"She was scaring me, going on about how 'she wanted to tell me but there is some stuff she doesn't want to talk about'. I can't believe I'm saying this out loud." He said with annoyance added to the last sentence. I sat beside him.

"Well we gotta stick together, right? Who better to talk to than the girl with the secrets of the house?" I said to lighten the sadness that had filled the room.

"What about you and my roomy. He seemed pretty upset." Of course he would flip this to me.

"Relationship issues of my own I guess." I suddenly realized how close we were. I guess he did to because we both moved apart.

"So ancient mysteries and crazy relationships, someone should make a TV show." Eddie chuckled. I smiled as a thousand questions raced in my mind. What exactly is going on around here?

~Random Narrator Person~

Nina and Mara are both curious about what's going on, not to mention Amber's determined to reunite Fabina. I guess we aren't the only ones on a quest for answers. Sadly, the questions are just piling up.

Will Peddie part ways?

As Nina and Eddie get loser, will something happen?

Will Nina amber or Mara get the answers they are looking for?

And

What secrets are the children hiding?

...

Hey! more cliff hangers, sorry! New Episode on tonight!


End file.
